highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Forty-Four
Castle of Legends Alex wasn't the type of girl that usually liked going to dances. Heck, she especially didn't like going to any of the galas or balls she was forced to attend with her family. But, for some reason she had the urge and actually cared about a dance and looking nice for the first time in her life. She had even had Kat come when Darren was in class in the late afternoon to help her pick out a dress. She didn't want to wear any of the ones in her closet, so she was dreadfully forced into actually going shopping. She knew Darren was going to like her dress, she smiled at herself in the mirror as she held it up to her, the dance was only a hour or two away. The dress was a high-low dress, being high in the front and low in the back. It was a deep aqua with sea weed green and kelp green flowers decorating it in delicate patterns. She wasn't going to wear heels though, most likely she'd either wear her converse, sandals, or just plain flats. She also just left her hair down, pulling it back with a seashell clip. She wore starfish earrings, they were alive and stuck to her ears while also giving her compliments. When they sucked up, they literally and psychology did so. She was so giddy for the dance, it was so weird for her. But, she had never felt this way with anyone before. She just wanted to be with him, look nice for him. She still didn't really care how she looked, but she just didn't want to look like a slob. Also though, maybe part of the reason she wanted to do this. Was because she was worried he would leave. She knew the semester was almost over. He hadn't found out about who she was yet, but he was going to eventually. But she did know that he could and possibly would leave Yokai Academy for good when the bus came back. He had signed up for the year, not all of them. So there was always the possibility. So that could always be part of the reason why she was anxious to do this. Well, it was almost time. She had sent Darren away with one of her nicer guy friends (no not a minotaur) so she could get ready and he could to. She put on her dress, shoes, and put on the earrings and the seashell clip. Lastly she put on a small locket, a silver heart to be exact. Man-made and not merman made. She smiled at the way she looked in the mirror, her stomach in twists in knots. She wouldn't wear make-up, but it didn't really matter to her. When she heard a knock at the door, she quickly went over and opened the door. There was Darren there, standing and smiling, whiling holding a corsage. She smiled back, "Hey Darren.." She heard a small "...Whoa" escape his lips as she saw his eyes wander over her, she chuckled. "Maybe you should start dressing like this more often." she scowled a bit and then he laughed, "Kidding! I'm only kidding." He took her right hand, putting the corsage on it, "I like you just the way you are Alex." He said and then kissed her. She smiled through the kiss, and pulled away, "Good," she then kissed him again.